Transformers When all were one
by Fenrisulven13
Summary: They were created as brothers. This story takes place before the wars between the Decepticons and Autobots. For now it's a oneshot but I may expand at a later date. It will feature mostly the old Marvel Transformers comic. I couldn't find a category for Transformers so I took this category shown. Alpha Trion, Starscream, OC


**Ok so this is my Transformers short story and before I start I'd like to explain that it will be based partly on War for Cybertron, and mostly on the original series/comics and then there will be elements elements from the G1 comic as well with a little dash from the movies by Michael Bay**

 **For now this is just a short but I may expand at a later date when I finish with more of my other stories.**

 **..Flyer Production site, Iacon, Cybertron several million years before the rise of human civilization..**

In the flyer factory a new model flyer line had just been finished, all that was left was to program the new _products_ with the data they would need in order to function and then be imbued with their individual spark that would ultimately give them _life_.

The rest would be up to themselves to experience.

On a screen watched over by Alpha Trion information started to be printed out as he tapped on a control panel,

"Initiating programming procedure…program download complete." A computer voice said and Alpha Trion tapped the control panel again.

A large mechanical arm extended with a light at the end of it approaching the fully programed but otherwise non-living mechanoid standing at the end of the line its _brother_ had already received its life-spark, now it was time for the last of the line, the light which was the new constructs life force touched the open chest of the construct designated _Star-2_ ,

"Initiating Life-Spark sequence….sequence complete." The computer voice reported and the optics that had until now been dark activated, and glowed with a dim yellow light and Star-2 stepped off the line onto the factory floor where his brother Star-1 were waiting,

Star-2 turned towards Alpha Trion,

"I am Star-2, what is my purpose?" He queried.

"That is for you to decide yourself my child." Alpha Trion replied smiling.

"Go out into the testing area and try your other forms, both of you." He then added and the two new constructs walked out of the building and into a huge testing area built for the purpose of testing the flyer as well as ground forms, Star-2 looked upwards and were amazed at the sky and all the stars in the distance, wondering what the planets around those stars looked like and what life forms may exist upon them, behind them Alpha Trion walked out.

"Remember children, though you are in essence twins, there are some differences between you, now transform." He instructed and the two brothers did so and took off into the sky,

Star-1 quickly outflew his brother – to the latter's chagrin and streaked across the sky screaming of joy as he went,

"WoooHOOOO! Too slow brother." Star-1 screamed tauntingly at him,

"Well ONE thing's for sure, you're a real screamer, so I'll call ya _Starscream_ from now on!" Star-2 retorted teasingly and tried desperately to catch up, he looked at the sky once more and wanted to break free from the gravity of Cybertron.

"Starscream? Then let's have a race _little brother_." _Starscream_ screeched at him while blasting off towards the sky with Star-2 lagging behind until he realised something, he had apparently an extra inactive pair of thrusters.

" _Wait a breem now, these thrusters aren't even active_?" He thought and decided to test what they could do and activated them – the force of the thrusters activating and the sheer thrust almost knocked him into stasis lock out of the brute force.

Starscream had just cleared the atmosphere of Cybertron and took a peak behind him to see his brother about to clear himself,

"Slow, little brother very slo…." He started teasing when suddenly Star-2 seemed to explode in a burst of starlight – No he could see a streak of light leaving the explosion, mere seconds later he could with his long range scan detect him far outside the planets gravity well and flew there,

"Star-2, are you alright?" He queried worriedly he could sense Star-2 were barely conscious,

"Ouch, that really felt!" Star-2 finally managed to speak out.

"All I could see was a streak after that explosion you caused, like a burst of stars." Starscream shouted.

"He, he, but I beat ya brother, so I'll call myself Starstreak or what do you think, personally I think it's a good name for me since I'm obviously the pretty one of the two of us?" Star-2 stated, Starscream laughed.

"HA, more like _Star BOAST_ or _Starburst_ , since you burst like a supernova and most importantly you boast so much you might just burst out of exaggerated pride!" He teased.

"Alright then, Starburst it is then, but Starscream, fact is fact, I AM the prettier one." _Starburst_ stated again as they started for home.

"We look exactly alike?!" Starscream argued through the com,

"That is a matter of opinion brother, though to be honest, I think Alpha Trion could've given at least me a more fitting flyer as well as my mechanoid form." Starburst lamented.

"What's wrong with your current forms?" Starscream queried,

"They don't feel right to me, and I have no colouring." Starburst stated despondently.

Starscream and Starburst were an oddity as they had been created as twins even though other flyers of their model would be created later these two were the first of the model.

They felt as if inseparable…no matter what, NOTHING would ever come between them…

 **Well, that was that, what did y'all think of it?**

 **Remember that "Review" is not a town in France lol…..Then again it might just be..**


End file.
